Just Play Along
by shadowjack12345
Summary: Just a little thing inspired by a true story.


**Just Play Along**

Raven sat at the table, idly flicking through the pages of the newspaper, or at least its arts section, while Robin sat across from her, examining the headlines for potential leads and dangers. Or so Raven thought. She looked up, bored, when Robin cleared his throat.

"Raven?" he said. Raven blinked at him but he didn't continue.

"Robin," she said. He fidgeted for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you know what the date is?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well?" he encouraged.

"It's February 13th," she sighed, sounding even more bored than she was. What was he getting at?

"Right. So tomorrow is..."

"The 14th."

"Aaannnnd?"

_Oh no, _Raven thought.

"Valentine's Day," she replied, reluctantly. She really didn't need Robin, of all people, to try and set her up on a date.

"Valentine's Day," he confirmed with a smile. "And just so you know, if you want to take advantage, I support it." Raven regarded him carefully.

"What?" she asked, genuinely perplexed. He grinned wider.

"I know you like to keep a lid on your feelings, and I know you're a private person to say the least... but I've noticed the way you look at Beast Boy. I've noticed you've been looking at him for quite some time."

Oh no.

"Normally I wouldn't involve myself, but Starfire persuaded me."

Oh. No.

"And it may surprise you to learn he's been looking back."

OH. NO.

Raven realised Robin was waiting for her to say something back.

"Um... wow. That is news. Excuse me," she said and got up, marching quickly from the room. Robin sat back in his seat, shaking his head. She was a master of controlling her emotions in general but when it came to serious matter like this... she was hopeless.

Beast Boy sat on the roof of the tower, breathing a little harder than usual. He had been flying in as many shapes as he could muster, ostensibly for training but really just for the fun of it. He turned at the sound of the door, and smiled at the newcomer.

"Hiya, Star!"

"Hello, Beast Boy!" she returned, just as brightly. "I wish to speak with you and offer the advice." His smile dimmed a little but he gestured to the spot beside him.

"Uh sure, okay. Let's have it."

"Tomorrow is the popular human occasion knows as the Day of Valentine, yes?"

"Close enough."

"And the direction of your gaze has not gone unnoticed," Starfire said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"We see the way you look at Raven, Beast Boy. And I feel it is appropriate, as your friend, to let you know she has been doing the looking back with equal fondness. I wish to help you and Raven find each other during this glorious time of romance!"

"Huh?"

"You and Raven share the feelings of love for each other, Beast Boy. I believe you must act on them."

"Huh?", Beast Boy repeated. Starfire's normally incandescent smile clouded a little as her friend just wouldn't... get it.

"You like her. She likes you. Tomorrow is the Day of Valentine. Express your feelings!" she tried.

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

"What?" Starfire asked, honestly upset. She rose from her seat and paced around the roof, ready to somehow speak her point even more plainly, but when she turned to address him, he had gone and a green bird flew several stories below. Starfire relaxed - he had panicked. Honestly, he was very expressive of his emotions in general but when it came to serious matters like this... he was hopeless.

Beast Boy soared down and flew in to the small entryway he used for his animal forms - it led more directly to his room. He landed and quickly returned to his humanoid self, heading for the door. He needed to find Raven.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Beast Boy!" someone hissed from the corridor as they knocked. He opened the door and allowed his visitor to join him.

"Raven! Star just tried to get me to confess my feelings to you tomorrow!" Beast Boy babbled.

"Robin just tried to get me to admit my feelings to you tomorrow," Raven returned, rather more calmly. There was a beat of silence... then Beast Boy collapsed onto his bed in a fit of giggles. Raven's mouth curled slightly at him.

"It isn't that funny," she said. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "Okay, it is that funny, but we still need to work out what to do."

"You mean come clean? Man, they're gonna go crazy when they find out we started dating last Valentine's," he chuckled. Raven nodded.

"Mmm. Robin's going to be pissed he didn't notice," she said,dryly

"Man, Starfire's gonna stop talking to us. She might even cry," he said.

"And Cyborg will be furious with you when we tell him," Raven said, frowning now.

"Well... what if we didn't?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Come again?"

"What if we pretend to get together this year? Prove 'em right or whatever," he said.

"You propose to pretend tomorrow is our first Valentine's together and deliberately sidestep any consequences for keeping our relationship hidden for a year?"

"Uhhhh, yeah. Totally. One-hundred percent," he answered. Raven shrugged.

"Agreed. Drat - this means I have to go gift shopping," she complained. He sulked at her.

"You didn't get me anything?"

"I did, but it isn't something for a first date scenario," she replied. He perked up at that.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Underwear." she said. He looked confused. "Underwear for me," she elaborated.

"Oh. Oh! Oh man. I look forward to seeing it!" he said, pink-cheeked and enthusiastic.

"It'll be a long wait. Do i seem the type to show you something like that on our first date?" she asked with a wicked smirk before leaving the room.

"Rae? You're joking right? Right?"

**THE END**

**-Jack**


End file.
